wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Próchno/I/7
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Category:Próchno — Do tynglu, panowie! Pan von Hertenstein wyprowadzał swą drużynę na ulicę. Pawluka szukano na próżno: zawieruszył się między stolikami, gdzie siedziały kobiety. Chciano już wychodzić bez niego, gdy Borowski przyłożył dłonie do ust i w głośny gwar cudzoziemskiej mowy huknął nagle mazurskie: — Chodź ino, cho-odź!... Gdzieś spośród tłumu wyskoczyła nagle głowa o rzadkiej nastroszonej czuprynie; zaśmiały się z daleka małe skośne oczy. — Ide, idee!... — poniosło jak po stepie. Pan von Hertenstein zatykał sobie uszy. — Na litość Boską — toż nie polska stodoła. Pawluk wywinął się tymczasem z tłumu, rad i uśmiechnięty, niby jamnik z borsuczej nory. I zakręcił się koło Borowskiego jak fryga. — I Niemce mają kobiety! — wołał. — Won hań siedzi cielista! i biała, biała! A oczy ma czarne!... Włosów na głowie jak Magdalena Ribery. Pławić się można w tych włosach jak w stepowej trawie... Lili się nazywa... Kaby miał hroszy, to by się i wypysznił!... — Nie wrzeszcz! — strofował go pan Hertenstein. Ale Pawluk już go wpół chwytał i w kółko nim obracał; potem jak dziecko przytulił mu się do ramienia. — Czemu nie lubisz słowiańskiej mowy? Wolisz francuski kankan? Hę — baron Hertenstein? — Co ten Kozak plecie? — pan Hertenstein rzucił ramionami. — Wisz go — Prus! A ty, bracie, do nas przyjedź. My tam ciebie polubim! U nas dusza na razpaszku! Objął go za nogi i podniósł jak piórko z ziemi. Pan von Hertenstein zżymał się, gdy stanął z powrotem na nogach. Otrzepując starannie spodnie mruczał niechętnie: — No, jak się polska dzicz upije — da hört die Gemütlichkeit auf! Jelsky był widocznie innego zdania, gdyż przecierając chustką binokle uśmiechał się pod wąsem. Gdy wraz z Borowskim, zamykając hałaśliwy pochód gromady, wychodzili na ulicę, spojrzeli równocześnie na Kunickiego, który szedł samotnie tuż przed nimi. — I ten także! — mruknął Jelsky. — Co takiego? — Dziki!... Bo to się czuje przecie, że ten człowiek spiął się tylko w obręcze doktryn, pracy, obowiązków. Europa na tym karku ciąży. U nas doktryner wiadomo co znaczy: wiór! — u was tylko: Europy się nałykał... Powiedz mi, Borowski, po co właściwie przyjeżdżacie do Europy? Borowski wzruszył ramionami. Wataha skręciła z bulwaru w cichy zaułek. Dysputując krzykliwie szła środkiem ulicy. Tuż za nimi jechał stępa powóz pana Hertensteina. Pawluk tymczasem zawieruszył się znowuż; widać go było z dala, jak wprasza się uparcie do towarzystwa dwóch przechodzących kobiet. Ten się nam zgubi dzisiaj — rzekł Jelsky. — Na niego gwizdać trzeba, czy jak? — I naśladując wcale nieźle Borowskiego huknął w ulicę: — Chodź ino, cho-odź! — Ide, idee!... Jelsky'emu opadły binokle na sznurku; począł je znowu czyścić i mruczeć coś pod nosem. Po chwili nacisnął cwikier z rozmachem i zwrócił się do Borowskiego najniespodziewaniej w świecie po polsku: — Wy, Borowski... z samej Polski bendziecie? Borowski stanął jak wryty. — A skądże mam być? — odparł machinalnie. — Bo ja jezdem ze Ślonska, aus Oberschlesien nämlich. — Chryste Panie!... Jelsky, toś ty się oszwabił?!... Dziennikarz uśmiechnął się dobrodusznie. — Wasserpolacke — was?... Ja hochpolnisch niedobrze gadam... Uczyła mnie pańjenka (oder wie sagt man den?) ze dwora — Marynia. Jelsky’emu znowuż opadł cwikier i domagał się gruntownego czyszczenia. Z zaskrzepłym na wąsach uśmiechem mruczał coś i opowiadał; gaworzył jak dziecko z samym sobą. — Co dzień się spotykali... „Mojen! Mojen! Jak spala?..." — „Mówi się: dzień dobry pani". — „Dzin... dzien... Das Patschhändchen her!...” — „Fe, brutalny Prusak! Mówi się: proszę pokornie o podanie rączki..." — „Pokornie rączki... rączki... rączki..." Gott, dies Kind. Niebawem spochmurniał i nasrożył się Jelsky, wąsa szarpał i milczał. — O la! — krzyknął wreszcie i wyrżnął laską w bruki. I tym okrzykiem przeciął wspomnienia. Wysławiając się z trudem, mówił dalej poważnie: — Po co wy przyjeżdżacie do nas? Niedawno ja widział chodziki... Sachsengänger. Wszystko! jeden jak drugi! (Jelsky machnął ręką.) To Europa daje. „Wy — chciał widocznie powiedzieć — przywozicie coś podobnego w duszy, w sercu do swego kraju", lecz zamiast tego zaplątał się wraz z naiwnymi słowami narzecza w jakiś bezradnie naiwny krąg myśli. Żachnął się wreszcie niecierpliwie i dokończył twardo, po prusku: — Intellektuelle Sachsengängerei! To z was uczyni nową odmianę Wasserpolaków: germanisierte Wasserintellekte! Spojrzyj no pan na tych żarliwie po polsku się modlących patriotów poznańskich. Czy tam wyrasta choć jeden nowy kiełek waszej duchowej kultury? — Widzisz, Jelsky, bo ciebie tam nie ma — syknął mu w odpowiedzi Borowski — boś ty w wielkim morzu niemieckim rozwodnił duszę i... — Ja jestem „dobrym Europejczykiem” — żachnął się Jelsky niecierpliwie. — Może to pojęcie zabłądzi do Polski za lat dwieście. — Po chwili krzywiąc się niechętnie w rozmowie z samym sobą: — W afektach das überschäumend Temperamente, w polityce das verflucht sentimentale: das Polakische... Co się waszą gazetę do rąk weźmie, to ckliwo się robi. Nee! to już nie dla mnie. — Jelsky, mnie się coś widzi, że ty z twą europejskością w powietrzu wisisz. Tyś po prostu ten temperament i sentyment poprzestawiał na inne pola i zostałeś kosmopolitycznym dziennikarzem. A ten zgermanizowany Wasserintellekt... Patrz! — wołał wskazując na Pawluka. — O, ja jego stokroć bardziej wolę!... Pytasz się, czemu my tu przyjeżdżamy? Gdybyś ty, Jelsky, wiedział, jak bym ja chętnie uciekł tam na wschód i pokazał się twej Europie en face z części zachodniej! — Po coś ty właściwie z wojska uciekał? — Dla niej. — Ba! — Jelsky miał ochotę splunąć. — Czy tam wciąż jeszcze nie nauczyli się stawiać sobie pytania: co jutro? — Widzisz, Jelsky, nie tylko to... Myśmy wtedy nie mieli nic, nic, prócz tej wielkiej chęci do życia. — W kasie teatralnej... Jelsky chwycił Borowskiego brutalnie za ramię i zwrócił go twarzą w stronę najbliższej latarni. — Pokaż no ty się. O takich polskich bohaterach zdarzało się już nieraz pisać. — Mrużąc oczy przyglądał mu się wzgardliwie; po chwili parsknął śmiechem i odepchnął go z lekka od siebie. — Cokolwiek by ludzie mówili, wszelka ofiara dla kobiety jest ostatecznie ofiarą dla własnych zmysłów lub długą i nudną skruchą za krótkie chwile wątpliwego szczęścia. Trzeba być bardzo... konsekwentnym, ażeby dla takich powodów uczynić się dobrowolnie zerem. Drużyna pana Hertensteina szła bezładną kupą przy kakofonii gwizdków, śpiewów i wrzasków. Chwilami przycichała wrzawa; wówczas dolatywało do ich uszu czystsze, głębsze nucenie. Borowski wlókł się na końcu. Kapelusz niósł w garści i, wymachując rękawami szerokiego płaszcza, szedł środkiem ulicy jak po wiejskim gościńcu. — Śpiewaj, Borowski! Rzucając bezładnie długie nuty, minął całą gromadę nie spojrzawszy nawet na nich; szedł w głębokiej, upartej zadumie. Na tych ulicach spało już miasto. Dobiegające zewsząd gwary skłócały się tu ze sobą pośpiesznym, jakby stłumionym szeptem i biegły czym prędzej dalej na ludne i rojne bulwary. Gdy Borowski wziął nieco wyżej, wówczas jakieś śpiewne echa i szmery błąkać się zaczęły bez końca po pustych zaułkach. On zasunął wreszcie kapelusz za pazuchę, dłonie splótł na czole, oczy sobie nimi przysłaniał i idąc szeroko, jak po polu, śpiewał sobie, myślom i wspomnieniom swoim: Niescenśliwe te pokoje, O-jo-jo-jojoj! Ka nas było tylo dwoje — O Bożeć Ty mój! Ludziom zaskoczonym znienacka wysokością i czystością tonu lekki dreszcz po ciele przebiegał. Jelsky nawet zdjął cylinder i dłonią w rękawiczce powiódł po włosach. — Ta-ak! — wyrwało mu się z ust. Inni słów nie pojęli, rozumiano jednak, że to skarga ludzka z tchnieniem zmroku po polach idzie, że wsłuchuje się w nią wśród poszumów zboża wieczorna cisza na szerokich rozłogach. Ludzie czuli coraz bardziej, że ta piosnka zabłąkała się w te obce mury z daleka i dalekie smutki młodości ze sobą niesie. Ale Borowski urwał i szedł coraz to prędzej, wiodąc za sobą zbitą i milczącą gromadę. Pawluk rzucał się między ludźmi jak piskorz, sapał i powtarzał bez końca: — U nas, jak za duszę chwyci, rady nie ma. Nie mogę nie chcieć! Ne mahu! Choć zabij, wyśpiewać się musi. Jakoż Borowski zmienił melodię i zaczął na bardziej jeszcze rozlewną nutę. Ludzie, nie rozumiejąc, czuli, że ta krzywda ludzka na rozdrożu pod krzyżem stanęła i skarży się samotna: Nad moim wiankiem, nad moim wiankiem Druhny płakały, A nad twoim złym copcyskiem Wrony krakały. Na samym końcu, wyprzedzeni znacznie przez innych, postępowali Jelsky i Turkuł. Kroki ich stawały się powolne i ociężałe, głowy w cylindrach chyliły się coraz niżej. — O la! — westchnął Jelsky i uderzył laską w bruki. Turkuł próbował gwizdać, lecz zagłuszono go niebawem. A ludzie czuli, jak krzywda ludzka w wielką pustkę nagich pól ramiona wyciąga, ku krwawemu słońcu, co w kłębach rdzawych tonie chmur; jak jesienne wichry po sinych skibach i rudych ścierniskach kołem się niosą, żółtymi liśćmi sypią i wirem je pędzą, jak w przydrożnych badylach dziewanny świszczą i wokół wierzb suchych zawodzą a płaczą. Nad moim wiankiem, nad moim wiankiem Przedmowa było, A nad twoim złym copcyskiem Sucysko wyło... Jelsky i Turkuł przystanęli w tyle. Nagle strzepnęli obaj zadumę z czoła i spojrzeli na siebie. W tejże chwili odczuli jakby niechęć wzajemną, gdyż przyśpieszyli czym prędzej kroku. Pan von Hertenstein dogonił Borowskiego, przedstawił mu się zupełnie zbytecznie po raz drugi i wyściskał go serdecznie. — Czuję, choć nie rozumiem, czuję wszystko! Żal i skarga za dawnym, szczerym, prostym, ludzkim — za tymi czasy, kiedy to dusza chyliła się do duszy jak kwiaty na słońcu, kiedy tu na piersiach biło nam trwożnie czyjeś szczere, proste serce... Czy tak, panie Borowski? Borowski skinął głową, uśmiechnął się doń i schwyciwszy z góry jego rękę, potrząsnął nią silnie. Nad moim wiankiem, nad moim wiankiem... — łkało jeszcze ponad głowami całej gromady. Lecz oto wysunęły się z poprzecznicy dwie szerokie sylwetki potężnych drabów w połyskujących mosiężnych kaskach na głowie. Dwa mrukliwe basy nakazywały ciszę. Pawluk wyrósł tuż obok nich, jakby spod ziemi. — Bij w pysk, kto w Boga wierzy! Ale tym razem zawiódł się fatalnie. Borowski tylko oraz Turkuł i Kunicki podrzucili odruchowo głowy i nastawili uszu. Panowie zaś, co przed chwilą burzyli wszystkie łady i składy na świecie, co kankanem wystraszali łyków z kawiarni, zeszli teraz ze środka ulicy, jakby tam rzeka nagle wystąpiła; szli dalej po trotuarze w spokojnej i cichej rozmowie. Jelsky wybrał drogę pośrednią: szedł suchym rynsztokiem. Mruczał coś do siebie, wzdychał; od czasu do czasu cienką trzcinową laseczką uderzał hałaśliwie w bruki, jak gdyby pośród tych obcych ludzi on jeden odczuwał nieświadomą ochotę bicia. Borowski natomiast wędrował, jak wprzódy, środkiem ulicy, niby po wiejskim wygonie. W szerokim swym płaszczu wydawał się z daleka niby sylwetka wielkiego ptaka. Wymachując kapeluszem jak dróżnik latarką, wywiódł całą gromadę na bulwar i wprowadził niebawem w jaskrawą toń światła pod białe arkady teatru. Tu Jelsky odzyskał lub też zapragnął odzyskać humor. Wysforował się naprzód i obwieszczał głośno: — Kłamstwem jest, aby ludziom w pewnym wieku i stanie cywilnym pozostawała poza pracą i tak zwaną ambicją jeszcze tylko knajpa, dom publiczny i cudza żona. Panowie, jest jeszcze — tyngiel!... Kwiat zaś społeczeństwa, artyści, posiadają passe-partout i skorzystają dzisiaj z mojej loży dziennikarskiej. Stanął we drzwiach, zdjął grzecznie cylinder i prawą ręką wskazał na połyskliwe od marmuru, lśniące od luster i purpurą wysłane schody. — Zapraszam!... Poza nimi zaszeleściała w szybkim chodzie jedwabna suknia i roztworzyły się z impetem drzwi wiodące za kulisy. Wionęły na nich miękkie, tłuste zapachy perfum i szminki. Borowskiemu rozchyliły się nozdrza, uniosła pierś. Coś jak uderzenie prądu przebiegło mu wskroś przez ciało i zakłuło w palcach dłoni. Chwycił się za poręcz. — Panie, świeć nad jego duszą!... — Co pan, Borowski? — Pawluk wytrzeszczał oczy. — Taż nie kościół?! — Ojciec mój!... Wiesz — szeptał Borowski ściskając dłoń Hertensteina jak w kleszczach — wiesz, to był wielki, szczery artysta! Ogromnie kochał sztukę... I dlatego zadusił go ten potwór! Pan von Hertenstein spojrzał bystro i pochmurnie w oczy Borowskiego, po czym zdjął kapelusz i pochylił nisko głowę: — Cześć poległym! I weszli do tynglu.